Talk:Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance
It can't be a different Raiden because the trailer says "Raiden's back", which wouldn't make any sense if it was a different person. That doesnt exactly prove anything honestly. the wiki should be kept as is intill kojima productions state specificly that its jack. All we seen is someone who looks similar to raiden, but in several ways looks very diffrent, especialy the eyes, which the trailer has unusual amount of focus on, and the words raiden is back. by those accounts it could ether be facal reconstruction sergery that includes the eyes, or someone with the same codename. Like how Solid snake and big boss shared the code name snake. -Agreed, but please use your spell check when you are typing here sir. I do think that it should remain as is, and the trivia regarding the bolt action rifle be taken down. That is ridiculous and it is obvious to just about everyone that the "Lightning Bolt" would be referring to Raiden (雷電) which means thunder and lightning, and not referring to a rifle. Raiden? Has it been confirmed yet that it is actually Jack whose the star? Or is there still the possibility it's someone else called Raiden (The tagline "Raiden is back" would still make sense a little if it was little John, for example). -Chaos91 06:26, 5 June 2009 (UTC) That's just stupid. It's clearly not Little John. :I was just using the first example I could think of. My question still stands. In my opinion it obviously is Raiden, but we can't say for certain it is unless Kojima has confirmed it. -Chaos91 17:02, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Bait 'n' Switch. I'm willing to bet someone out there's already claimed this is gonna be an inversion of the MGS2 Bait 'n' switch... Raven's wing 13:50, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I read something about that. It would be hilarious - but we know Snake didn't get up to anything during mgs2 and mgs4 and Kojima just wouldn't let us play as Snake again. So it would have to be a whole new character. As funny as it would be though, I'm hoping it's Raiden the whole way through he's always been my favorite and I would love to play as him. -Chaos91 17:01, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :however do you think he's going to let us play as a ninja this time? thats been asked for since MGS1 --Drawde83 21:38, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Probably, but it's still a stealth game, so I don't believe that jumping around slashing up your enemies will be the main focus so much as using active camo to move around them and things... :--Hexhunter -- Deus X Machina 17:57, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, after all, ninjas are masters of stealth, not the flashy magic and weapondary that things like naruto and ninja gaiden would make you beleve :P ::In the same way some people base their opinions on what vampires are like on Twilight. It's BS. Raven's wing 22:29, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::: At least ninjas, in a way, exist and still exist irl. not in the role they once were though. now nujitsu really only exists for physical training, and possably self defence, purposes. -- 03:26, 5 July 2009 (UTC) This game has the line "Lightning Bolt Action" instead of "Tactical Espionage Action", so there is the possibility of jumping about and slashing people in a Gray Fox-esque manner. Shockwolf10 09:38, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Fujin? Raiden needs an enemy that can match him on every level much like liquid and solid, Raijin need his "brother" fujin. if you think about it that way maybe just maybe the fact the "raiden" we see in the teaser pictures with a brown eye and a Bandanna with a different suit is "Fujin" the rival. People think outside the box more it's a reasonable conclusion then it's raiden!!- 06:26, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I was actually thinking the same exact thing after I realized that it showed Raijin and Fuujin in the trailer. They also mentioned in one of their podcasts that the eye color is part of the story so maybe this is it. This is probably completely irrelevant, but Liquid Snake was introduced in the third game of the series (MG, MGII, >MGS<). Raiden is introduced in MGS2, and two games later, perhaps another one of the child soldiers will arise. That would be exciting... Alas i never got into the next gen so I'm still stuck at MGS3. 23:25, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Ocelot?? The game should have Ocelot in it. what would a metal gear solid game be without a clever Ocelot twist in the end :Ocelot didn't really have an appearance in Metal Gear Solid 2 or 4 (although the latter is understandable, as he died from FOXDIE 2.0). And I doubt that he would even drop the Liquid Ocelot act, assuming that this game does indeed explain what happened between 2 and 4. ::You serious? He had a huge appearance in MGS2. Remember the whole S3 reveal, or the sequence where he catches the disguised Raiden with the hostages, among others? --Fantomas 22:51, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::My mistake, then. Weedle McHairybug 17:56, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Even though Ocelot did get large appearances in MGS1, MGS2, and MGS3 (not so huge, but oh well), I agree. MGSR wouldn't be the same without Ocelot. Although if the game is set AFTER MGS4, I doubt Ocelot will appear in it. My Ideas on the Game Okay..here's what I think what will happen with Rising. (There's actually 1 of 2 ways I think it would go down, and I'll say them both.) Idea Number 1: The first mission you do will be Raiden's Infiltration of Area 51, the Patriot Base where Sunny was held. You'll do the mission up to a point, and then be captured by the Patriots. Raiden will then be used as a test subject for the Cyborg Ninja Experiments, and become the new Ninja. You'll break out, or Big Mama will break you out, and the rest of the game will be stealth, with some of that "Lightning Fast Ninja Action" that Raiden is known for. Idea Number 2: Most of the game will be like MGS4, meaning missions in different Areas, all stealth based. Then the penultimate (next to last) mission will be the Area 51 Op. You'll go through the Base, and get to a point where you'll have little baby Sunny in your arms, when you'll be captured by the Patriots. You'll get the surgery, break out, and meet Madnar. Madnar will fix you up, and after practicing a bit with your newly gained abilities, will learn of the new location of Sunny. This mission would probably not be stealth based, and be more like the cut scene with Raiden at the End of the South America mission, which is Raiden jumping around killing Gekko, and doing the Japanese, self suicide stab to get at Vamp. Oh, and there will most likely be some kind of reference, or mission related to Big Boss's corpse. Allusions There are a few instances in novels/games which seem to allude to RISING 1. MGS4-at the very end when sunny says 'look at the sun its rising ( i kinda thought this my have inspired the title) 2. The MGS2 novel- there is a short part where otacon sees Arsenal Gear coming out of the water, he thinks 'it's rising, it' RISING' with the second one capitalized. Just thought it was interesting to note.--Soul reaper 13:10, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Boxart! Hey guys i found the boxart for Rising, it seems legit, what do you guys think? Exhorresco 20:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Here's a better image: http://img13.imageshack.us/img13/3084/mgsrboxartxboxcom.jpg. Seems legit, except for the absence of the Kojima Productions Logo, etc. --Fantomas 21:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Well apparently it was added onto Xbox Live before being abruptly removed... --Fantomas 21:59, June 10, 2010 (UTC)